Life Callings
by StarrLilly
Summary: Duo reunites with a childhood friend, setting chaos into motion
1. Chapter 1: Reunited/ First encounters

Life Callings, Chap 1. Edited 

Parings:you'll see 

*takes a deep breath*AU, extreme OOC, OC, Yaoi, Yuri, u name it, this has it, maybe lemon, angst,mystery, a little bit of everything. even torture and NCS. *gasps for breath* 

WARNING: insanity is ahead. 

Disclaimer: GW ain't mine. never was, never will be. *whimpers*

''=thoughts 

"Bye guys, "Duo yells, "Be back in an hour!!" He runs out of the house, letting the door slam behind him. 'It feels great to be back in this place.' He thought. 'I haven't been here in years.' He slowly wanders the streets, lost in the memories of his past, and the girl who haunts them. 'Starrfyre1).' He sighs forlornly, a lone figure walking down the bustling streets. He hears it as he's turning the corner by the grocery store. That song. 'The one she used to play before' he quickly cuts off the thought as he rounds the corner. The achingly familiar, yet haunting song was coming from a familiar looking red head on the side of the square, by the fountain. 'Is it her?!' To test out his theory, he walks close to her and whistles a few bars of an Irish jig. The girl starts and looks up. Their gazes lock.

"Duo!" the young woman cries, running towards him. 

"Starr? Is that you?" She leaps into his arms. He twirls her around, laughing merrily. 

"Been a long time Shin-Chan." She says after being put back on the ground. 

"Too long, Starr-child." They kiss. Intense silvery green -violet eyes stare deep into merry violet ones. Same eyes, same message, just older. 

`You ok?' 

` I'm Fine. And you?' 

` Same as always.' 

` I missed you.' They embrace. "Man," Duo starts," I haven't seen you since" 

"We were fourteen." Starr states. " That was four years ago. As you can see," she gestures to herself," I've grown a lot since then." She has, too. Her long red hair is even longer, now almost reaching her feet in two French braids. Her boyishly thin waist has disappeared; the curves of her hips are faintly visible through her traditional jean shorts, crop top and mesh over shirt. Her youthful awkwardness has vanished. She moves now with a delicate grace. "You have too, I notice." She says her eyes roaming appreciatively over his body. "And you've finally grown, too. I toldja you would." 

"Yeah, you did" he chuckles softly. They stare into each other's eyes for a moment, lost in the memories of their past. 

"How's life been treatin' you?" She asks abruptly, shaking out of her revere. 

" I'm livin' with a few of my buds in a house we bought a few weeks ago." Duo replies non-chantilly. "Want to see it?"

"Sure!" She replies eagerly, and they head off back towards Duo's house. When they reach it, they find that it's very empty. "Duo, you mind if I use your bathroom?"

"No, go ahead. " She heads up the stairs. "It's the first door on the left!" he yells up at her. "Hey Starr,' Duo yells, " I'm goin for some groceries, so make yourself at home! The guys should be back soon." 

"Okay!" she replies, "I'm gonna go take a shower. Mind if a borrow some of your clothes?" 

"Sure!" he replies heading out the door.

"Shway! " She declares. She hurriedly takes off her ragged gear and turns on the shower. She enters the shower and starts to wash the dirt off. 'Man, I must have three years worth of dirt and muck to wash off. It feels great to finally get clean.' She thinks rinsing off her hair. She doesn't hear the door open and close, or Heero's greeting call. As he heads towards his room, she has just gotten dressed into Duo's clothes and headed to his room to dry her hair. She sits on his bed drying her hair out. Heero comes in, thinks she's Duo, and starts fixing her hair for her. She lets him, thinking he's Duo. When he's finished she turns around to thank him, and sees Heero. She squeaks in surprise, falling off the bed. She gets back up, only to find a gun in her face. "Um hi!" she says weakly, staring into a pair of cold cobalt eyes. 

" Who are you?" Heero demands. "Who sent you here? And where's Duo?" Duo chooses this time to come bounding into the room. 

"Oi! Starr! You ready yet" His voice drifts off as he notices the tableau in front of him. "Heero! Drop the gun!" He cries in panic. Surprised, Heero complies. "Starrfyre, meet my best friend Heero." She nods at him. "Heero, meet my old friend Starrfyre." He looks at her, mild confusement in his eyes. 'But, she looks just like him! In those clothes'His mind races at the thought. 

1) inside joke. you'd only get it if ya read my teaser. no, starr is not me. 


	2. Chapter 2: TWO Maxwells?! ( poor Wufei!)

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Never have, never will. *sniffles* 

Category: AU, OOC, A lotta bit of everything. Just read it! 

Pairings: You'll see 

Comments: Sure, tear it up. I DARE YOU 

Warnings: This is a warning: HEAVY WEIRDNESS IS ON THE WAY! Don't blame me if ya have nightmares or get the poetry or lyrics stuck in your head. All poetry, lyrics, and Starr are mine. Use without permissionAND YOU WON"T LIKE WHAT HAPPENS. *glares at you* 

Other notes: `blah' -thoughts :: blah :: -telepathy 

Life Callings Chapter 2

" Hn," he says in reply, none of his confusion showing on his face. Now that he was looking closely and seeing them together he noticed distinct differences. For one thing, Starr's hair and eyes were the wrong color. Instead of flowing chestnut hair with golden highlights and shining violet eyes, her hair was a deep red, like the sun when it's set, and golden highlights and intensely striking violet eyes with a, is that SILVER?!, quality. Another somewhat subtle difference is their stance, and reaction time. Starr just kinda stood there when held at gunpoint, whereas Duo would've at least made a joke or attempted to escape. It was an amazing semblance, nonetheless. 

"Not much of a talker, is he?" Starr comments, tilting her head to get a better look at him.

"Aw, you'll get used to it after a while," Duo says, walking over to her. "Hey!" he exclaims, just now noticing what she has on, "You look better in that than I do!" he pouts, causing a wave of laughter from Starr. 

"Hn, bakayaros." Heero, recovering from his earlier shock, grunts and leaves the room. 

"Damn straight!" Starr yells after him. "What's stuck up HIS ass?" she asks Duo. He shrugs, well used to his callous tendencies. 

"You think he's bad," Duo states, "wait till you meet Wufei." He grins at the thought of the Chinese warrior. At that chosen time, they hear the front door slam shut. A muffled "Injustice!" and what sounds like a series of curses are heard. 

"That would be Wufei?" Starr asks, raising an eyebrow. Duo nods excitedly and runs to the door. 

"Race ya to the door!" he yells, stampeding out of the room. Starr looks thoughtfully after him, thinking over her earlier encounter and remembering a youth she met long ago. `Could Heero be?' She ponders. ` Naw!' she thinks shaking her head. But deep down inside a small voice, the one who's usually and uncannily right, tells her something different.

:: Starr-child, your presence is requested :: Comes Duo telepathic message, breaking up her thoughts. :: Come on, I want you to meet Wuffie! :: 

:: Be down in a flash :: Starr beams back at him. 

"That is the dumbest thing" Wufei grumbles, " `a simple assignment' my ass! Injustice!" He comes at warp speed on his cycle up the driveway. Throwing the bike in the garage, he stalks into the house. "Injustice!" he yells a second time, slamming the door shut on his hair. He curses hot enough to melt the paint off a '54 Chevy. There's a sudden pounding of footsteps that could only accompany- 

"Hey Wu! What's up, man?"

"Don't call me that, Maxwell!" 

"Jeeze, Wu, you look like a train ran over you." He says concerned. "Stay put, I'll go get the first aid kit." He leaves. Just as he's doing so, Starr finally decides to get her butt downstairs and meet Wufei. She comes charging down the stairs and seeing Wufei; she gives a keening cry of "Wuffie!" and glomps him. 

"It's Wu-FEI, Maxwell." Wufei states. "Why are you here? I thought you went to get a first aid kit." Starr doesn't answer, lifting her head towards his. 

"I missed you." She purrs, coming closer, causing Wufei to panic. 

"Maxwell, what are you-" Wufei is silenced by Starr's lips on his. `What is going on?' He thinks, `Isn't Maxwell infatuated with Yuy?' As if she hears his thoughts, and she does, Starr deepens the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. . His whole body is flooded with amazing warmth. Slowly, as if compelled, Wufei wraps his arms around Starr, tangling his hands in her hair. A wolf whistle suddenly cuts through the air. 

"Damn, Wu! "Duo exclaims from the door way, kit in hand, "never knew you had it in ya." They both break apart, turning to stare at him. He has this HUGE grin on his face, like a cat whose eaten all the canaries and got a gallon a cream for his efforts. 

"Maxwell!" Wufei growls, advancing towards him. Suddenly he's struck with a thought. "If your Maxwell" he turns to the smirking person behind him. 

"The name's Starr. You're a damn good kisser." Starr states, amused. She winks and blows him a kiss. He continues to look from one to the other, panicking. "Now Wu," She reaches towards him, "there's no need to panic" She touches him. 

"AHHHH!" he yells, the whole situation too much for him to handle, and passes out. 

"Uh, maybe you shouldn't have done that Starr," Duo comments, snickering a little. 

"Sorry." She shrugs. 

U likes? hates? I'm all ears! 


	3. Chapter 3: The Rest of the Gang/Never pi...

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Never have, never will. *sniffles*

Category: AU, OOC, A lotta bit of everything. Just read it! 

Pairings: You'll see 

Comments: You better, or I'll sic my Justice ranting WufeiTM on you. 

Warnings: This is a warning: HEAVY WEIRDNESS IS ON THE WAY! Don't blame me if ya have nightmares or get the poetry or lyrics stuck in your head. All poetry, lyrics, and Starr are mine. Use without permissionAND YOU WON"T LIKE WHAT HAPPENS. *glares at you* 

Other notes: `blah' -thoughts :: blah :: -telepathy 

Author's Note: It seems that in this chapter, the characters have run away with my plot. What goes on from here on is ALL THEM. 

Life Callings Chapt.3

"Well, let's get him to his room." Duo says. "At least this way I can patch him up in peace." Starr nods and they both lift Wufei up and carry him into his room. Heero pokes his head into the doorway as they're finishing stitching Wufei up.

"Hn." He comments. "Heard some noise. He all right?" He slightly tilts his head towards the unconscious boy. "Yeah," Duo replies, "Other than a few cuts and bruises, he should be fine." 

"The others should be back soon." 

" Where'd they go, anyway?" 

"They had band practice, REMEBER?" 

"Oh yeah" Duo laughs embarrasedly. "Forgot." Heero just rolls his eyes a little, leaving the room. The two teens left in the room continue to watch and look after the fallen one on the bed for what it seems like hours on end. 

*On the flip side* 

"Well, I think we had a good, practice, don't you?" Quatre asks as they head home from practice. Trowa nods. 

"Could use a little work on `Ptolemy', though." He comments. Their school band was going to sectionals in a few months, so practices were intense and often. They continue on their way, when disaster strikes. 

"Oh!" Quatre gasps. Stumbling a little, he's caught up in strong arms. 

"What's wrong Quatre?" Trowa asks worryingly.

"There's something wrong with Wufei! We need to hurry home." Quatre starts off in a sprint the last two blocks to their house, Trowa on his heels. Racing up the steps and through the front door, Quatre is suddenly hit with a strangely familiar presence. `Someone else is here. Who is it?' Quatre ponders. Slowly, Quatre edges towards the door to Wufei's room. `It's coming from here. WUFEI!' With a strangled yell, he barrels through the door, Trowa right behind him. The sight that greets them sends them screeching to a halt. 

Wufei is lying unconscious on his bed, which isn't the surprising part. The surprising part is the two guardian angels standing protectively in front and beside him; for there's TWO Duos, each with a weapon aimed at their enemies (Trowa and Quatre) weak points. Then, suddenly, one of them gives a whooping call. "Tro, Q-man!" Duo sighs in relief. "Jeeze, you guys about gave us a heart attack." He rushes towards them, giving each a bear hug. While Duo greets his friends, Starr relaxes from her tense position. Looking down at the ground shyly, she doesn't notice the speculative looks Trowa and Quatre send her. Nor does she pay attention to the strange feeling of recognition coming from Quatre. 

"Glad to see you too, Duo" Quatre states, "But what's wrong with Wufei? Is he ok?"1) 

"He's just had a little shock to his system." 

::LITTLE?:: Starr snorts, ::Try Mondo, Colossal, shockage here.:: Duo turns and glares at her, before catching himself.

::And Whose idea was THAT, huh?:: 

"Hey, it's not MY fault he can't take a joke!" This last part is said rather defensively out loud by Starr. The three boys start, surprised at hearing her speak. They all turn to look at the figure sitting by the window, arms crossed. "Who-" Trowa starts, but is silenced by the look on her face. She stands up, forgetting the other two boys for a moment, focusing only on Duo. 

"Besides which, the fact that I still look too much like you is starting to bug me all over again!" She steps right up to him, giving him a glare that would make even Heero think twice. She is PISSED. "Which brings to mind a very good question, Shinigami dear," She spits the name out like a bad taste in her mouth. "Have you finally consented to that sex change you so wanted? Cause I'm getting a distinct vibe of girly man in this room, and seeing as I'm the only girl"She lets that thought trail off. 

"Why you little"Duo's on her like a flash. "At least I make a living. Unlike you, who spends her days wandering the streets whoring herself to the highest bidder!" Duo falls silent, the hatred in his words echoing in his mind and the room, as a tear falls gently down her face. 

"That was low" Starr hauls off and kicks him in the nuts, slamming her knee into his jaw as he falls. "And now so are you!" She then realizes there are other people in this room other than her and Duo and blushes. "I'm sorry for makin' such a mess in your beautiful home, but this idiot, "she gestures to Duo, " forgot what happens when he pisses me off." She smiles beatifically. Trowa and Quatre just stare at her in mild shock and confusion. Just who is this girl anyway, and how does she know their Duo? 

"Why'd ya hafta hit me THERE of all places?" Duo groans from his spot on the ground. 

"C'mon you big baby," She helps him up. "You still hafta introduce me to your friends." Seeing that he's in too much pain to make any sense, Quatre decides to take matters in his own hands. 

"Hello," he says, holding out his hand. "My name is-" His thoughts are suddenly jumbled when their hands clasp. A strange feeling rises in them both, like a raging storm. Startled, They look in each other's eyes. Out of the raging storm of emotion, words form. And then Quatre spoke. "The day has the dawn, " Quatre starts in a voice that seems far away, lost in a memory only he can see. 

"And the night, Twilight." Starr finishes in that same odd tone.For an instant, long red hair turns short, silvery violet eyes light with laughter, blond hair lengthens, turquoise eyes glow with warmth. For an instant, the children inside both remerge, and are recognized by both. Then, she gives a burst of laughter, and Quatre joins in. Within that moment, the strange spell that seemed to encase them vanishes. 

"Firefly?" Quatre says the nickname hesitantly, not sure if it's true. But Starr is nodding, a huge grin on her face. "Rabi?" She says. "Is that really you?"

"What the HELL?" 

He hee! It rhymes! Guess Quatre was a poet, and didn't even know it! *cringes at her baaaaaad joke* Anyone else sense a Dr. Suess theme???? 

ok, is this lame? be honest. 


	4. Chapter 4: Childhood Shinanigans/Stories...

Title: Life Callings 

Author: StarrLilly 

Email: kraze_dates701@yahoo.com 

Archives: none at the moment, want to archive it? Just ask. 

Part: 4 of ? 

Category: AU, OOC, A lotta bit of everything. Just read it! 

Pairings: You'll see 

Comments: You better, or I'll sic my Justice ranting Wufei(TM) on you. 

Warnings: This is a warning: HEAVY WEIRDNESS IS ON THE WAY! Don't blame me if ya have nightmares or get the poetry or lyrics stuck in your head. 

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Never have, never will. *sniffles* All poetry, lyrics, and Starr are mine. Use without permissionAND YOU WON"T LIKE WHAT HAPPENS. *glares at you* 

Other notes: `blah' -thoughts :: blah :: -telepathy 

Wufei sits up slowly, staring at them in astonishment. 

"Hey, " Starr says jokingly "He lives!!!"

"Get that THING away from me!" He points at Starr. His yelling brings Heero to the door, and he slips in unnoticed. 

"I'm hurt Wuffie," Starr says in an injured tone. "Really, I am." She pouts. 

"DON'T. CALL. ME. THAT!!!" Wufei states through clenched teeth. 

" I mean, ya give a guy a hot, sexy welcome home kiss," She winks at Wufei who turns slightly pink. 

"And what a kiss that was!" Duo exclaims. "You guys shoulda seen it. They coulda melted GUNDANIUM." The others stare at Wufei, who's blushing. 

"And all I get is insults." She pouts. "That's the last time I try to be NICE."

"Well," Duo says, "I did warn you about him." She just glares at him. 

"There's Two Maxwell's?!" Wufei exclaims, finally noticing Duo. 

"O'course not silly!" Starr says. "I have no last name. Like I said `fore I'm just Starr." She bows slightly. 

"So that's what your name is." Quatre says. " I'm glad that you remember." 

" Actually," Starr says, embarrassed, "I remembered a few days after I woke up, but I kinda liked Firefly so I kept it. It made me feel special, like I belonged there. I hope you don't mind." 

"Of course not." 

"Now I recognize that funny accent you had! Quatre's got the same one." Duo exclaims. "ButHOW?" They start to explain, but get interrupted. 

"Hold up!" Trowa says. " Let me get this straight. You," he gestures to Quatre and Duo, " both have met this girl before?" They all nod. "What I wanna know is: how the HELL did that happen?" 

"That's easy." Starr says calmly. " I've known Duo for like, ever," Duo nods at this, "And I met Rabi here when we were nine." She ruffles Quatre's hair playfully. "Before you can ask how," Starr says quickly as Trowa opens his mouth." Duo, remember that summer we got separated?" He nods. 

"Yeah, that was when I began to live at Maxwell Church. You were gone for AGES! I thought you'd died on me, y'know!" He scolds. "And you never did tell me where you were all that time or how you got so tan."

"Well, remember that day when the 34th gang was after us?" 

"Yeah. We ran for like, hours on end. Then we hit the dead end. You shoved me in a trashcan!" He says accusingly. "I said I was sorry!" Starr retorts. "Besides it was a safe place ta hide." 

"All I heard was some banging noises, you screamin' insults at `em, then the pounding sound of running feet." Duo says. "When I finally got enough courage to get out, you were gone.1) That was the last I saw of ya." He sniffs at the memory. 

"The bangin' was when my aim with my slingshot were off. I was tryin to lure them away from ya, cause I knew they was evil. To say it worked would be a major understatement. I barely kept ahead of those guys, till I came ta the bridge." She grins evilly at that memory. 

"Not Mason's Bridge?!" Duo exclaims. 

"Yep. That's it."

"ARE YOU NUTS?!" Duo yells. "YOU KNOW PEOPLE DIED THERE!" 

"ANYWAYS," she starts pointedly, " since the end of the bridge was blocked off, the only way out was up, so" "You didn't." 

" I grabbed the nearest beam and hoisted myself up. I reached the top just as the guys finally caught up with me. I figured I'd tease `em a bit, so I started insulting them. I guess I went a bit too far with my granny crack, cause next thing I know, these guys are climbing up after me. I figured I could take `em, so I let `em climb. I guess their added weight was too much for the poor bridge," she shrugs. " Cause it suddenly started ta fall apart! `Oh shit' I thought. Not really tryin ta panic, I ran across the topwire to try and reach the ground. That's when things got messy. The bridge totally collapsed! I grabbed on ta my wire for dear life, hopin ta swing to safety. I swung all right. Right through the window of an abandoned building." 

"So that was YOU who demolished the bridge. Not some arsonist." Duo exclaims. 

" It was an accident." She shrugs. "But on ta my story. That old building wasn't abandoned at all. It seems that I fell right in the middle of a correspondence of Wolfe Industries and Stanton Creeg, Inc." 

"So that's why Briar" Duo starts. 

"Yeah." She interjects. "But anyways, one minute I'm in a room full of men, then the next thing I know, I'm in a bed with Rabi starin at me." She looks over at Quatre. "Your turn." The other three boys just stare at her and Duo. "Where do I start?" Quatre asks. 

"Start with how you met me." 

"Ok." He clears his throat. "I was on my way to my sister Lalia's wedding, when I happened to look out my window and see a body laying in the sand." 

"ME!" Starr announces. 

"We know." They chorus. She pouts.

" I immediately made Rashid stop, and retrieve the body. It looked like a young boy, for he had short hair. It turned out that he was still alive, so we rushed to Lalia's home so we could get him to a doctor. It was only after we cleaned him up that we found out he was a she. She was out cold, and had suffered minor heatstroke and malnutrition. She came out of it in a week, and was rather confused."

"Yeah. I didn't know who or where I was." 

"Since she apparently had no name, I named her Firefly for her hair."

"In a likewise fashion, I dubbed him Rabi." 

"We soon came to be great friends. She taught me knife fighting."

"And he taught me how to make music." Both are telling the story now inserting things that the other forgot. "He also taught me his language." 

"She taught me stories of her people." They both grin at each other. "She came to live in my house."

"We even shared a room!"

"It was the best summer I ever had."

"But I soon remembered my home and got homesick, so I set off." 

"And I never saw her again. Until now." 

"Though we did learn that poem, so we'd always know each other."

"THE END!" they say together, laughing. The spell broken, the others try and digest the info they received. The telling of tales had taken longer then they thought for it was night outside. 

"Dude, what time is it?" Duo asks. 

"11:52." Heero states. "We need sleep. School starts tomorrow." He turns to leave. 

" Waitaminute!" Duo exclaims. "I got a great idea!" he turns to Starr. "You wanna go to school with us?" 

"That's a great idea Duo!" Quatre agrees. 

"Ok, but how can I enroll? I barely have enough to eat, let alone go to school." 

"You can live here! Heero can take care of the rest, right?" Duo asks looking pleadingly at him. 

"Yeah, ok." He says. Duo cheers. " Now let's sleep!"

"Firefly, you can have the guest room," Quatre says as they all head to bed. "It's the fourth door on the right." "Thank you guys!" Starr squeals, hugging all of them, even Heero. They all head to their own rooms for the night. The last sound you hear is a loud "GOODNIGHT ALL!" from Starr, then you're off in the world of dreamation. 

1)This is a duo OOC moment. (I think) 

Hey everyone, Read and Reply! I really need it.


	5. Chapter 5a: Day One aka Why Starr and Du...

Title: Life Callings 

Author: StarrLilly 

Email: kraze_dates701@y... 

Archives: none at the moment, want to archive it? Just ask. 

Part: 5a of ? 

Category: AU, OOC, A lotta bit of everything. Just read it! 

Pairings: You'll see 

Comments: You better, or I'll sic my Justice ranting WufeiTM on you. 

Warnings: This is a warning: HEAVY WEIRDNESS IS ON THE WAY! Don't blame me if ya have nightmares or get the poetry or lyrics stuck in your head. 

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Never have, never will. *sniffles* All poetry, lyrics, and Starr are mine. Use without permissionAND YOU WON"T LIKE WHAT HAPPENS. *glares at you* 

Other notes: `blah' -thoughts :: blah :: -telepathy 

Authors note : This one's kinda long, cause it's two days in one. They all the rest gonna be prolly shorter. So's I split `em up. 

Starr: Translation : Don't get your hopes up. This is probably gonna be the longest chapter. 

~~Dream moment~~1) 

"Wait up, Roe!" A tall redhead carols out merrily, racing after her friend. `Blasted skirt.' she complains to herself, tying up her skirt. Its mid summer, and the woolen skirt she has to wear is suffocating! 

"Hurry Lahna, we canna' miss the Beltane!" Roe calls back, his deep baritone echoing in the hills. He turns back and grabs her hand. They then both race off, red and silvery blond hair streaming behind them. Through the forest and green mountain grass they fly, silver and red blurs against the midnight blue of a setting sky. Reaching the mountain edge, they rest to breathe. 

"Think you Karn and the others will be mad that we're late?" She asks worriedly. 

"Nay, `tis but only a few minutes." He puts his arm comfortingly around her shoulder. She sighs softly, leaning into his embrace. 

"Aye," she says. "But we should start down `fore they send the hounds after us." Bounding from rock to rock like mountain goats, they travel swiftly to the glen of Frandi'sharr. Suddenly, the rock Lahna is on crumbles And two people suddenly jerk awake. 

* * * "Good morning everyone." Starr carols, bouncing into the kitchen. All the guys are already up and sitting at the table. Duo and Heero are eating their usual breakfast, pancakes, eggs, and Cap'n Crunch Peanut Butter2) cereal. Wufei was reading the paper while nursing a cup of coffee. Trowa and Quatre were talking quietly over their tea and coffee. They all wore what looked like a school uniform. Navy cords, White dress shirt under maroon blazers. 

"Are you always this damn cheerful?" Wufei asks/complains. 

"Naw! Usually only when I'm excited are mornings good. Normally, it's `give me coffee, and leave me alone'." She demonstrates this by pouring herself a cup. 

"And since 9 times outta 10 she's excited, prepare for some serious suffering!" Duo inserts, giving her a hug. The others grimace in horror at the thought. 

"Aww shuddap!" She thwaps him upside his head. "Sooo, what's it like at Jusenkyo3) High?" She looks at everyone curiously. 

"It's great, " Duo exclaims. "As far as schools go. You'll love it!" 

"It's acceptable." This from Heero, the efficient bore.4) "Here." He tosses her a package. 

"What's this?" 

"Your uniform." 

"UNIFORM?!" He just nods. She takes the package and heads to her room to change clothes. She then notices the name on the package. :: Starrfyre MAXWELL, Duo?:: 

:: Yeah, we figured it'd be easier ta say you're my twin sister, since we look alike an all.:: 

:: Oh. So does this mean we can't have fun?:: She giggles, imagining the look on Duo's face.

:: Very funny.:: 

:: At least the school uniforms are cool.:: She comments, hastily pulling on the maroon skirt and navy cheerleader style shirt. Brushing her hair as quickly as possible, she styles it in her customary two French braids. Then she gets an evil idea. Quickly unbraiding her hair, she rebraids it into one long French braid. Looking in her mirror, she grins at the result :One female Duo Maxwell. Grabbing a black duffle bag she managed to get from her house, she bounds down the stairs. "All right, I'm read, let's book it peeps!" She chirps, catching the spare helmet Duo tosses her. They all file out the door, heading towards the garage, Starr and Duo racing ahead. "I win!" Starr cries jubilantly. "That means I get to drive." She smirks. 

"Do you even know HOW to drive a motorcycle?" Duo asks. 

"I see someone forgot who TAUGHT him, and was in a cycles show." 

"Who, me?" Duo asks innocently, "No way." She just snorts. 

"We better go guys, " Quatre says. "It'd be bad luck to start the new school year with a detention for being late. Especially your first day ever, Firefly." Everyone nods and hops on their own cycle, Duo and Starr doubling up on his. They rev up their engines and peal out. 

" YEEHAW!" Starr and Duo yell as Starr executes an amazing wheelie before speeding ahead. ::Starr, You even know where we're goin?:: 

:: Nope, I thought I'd just switch with you at the first light or when I'm ready, whichever came first.:: 

"You do realize we have comm units in our helmets, right?" Duo's voice enters the shell of her helmet.

"Oh well." ::This is funner!:: Her giggles echo in his head. 

"Starr, turn left here, we're almost there." Quatre's voice sounded. 

"Okie Doke, Skoke!" She replies. ::Hey Duo, it's time for the ol' switcheroo. You up for it?:: 

::Of course. You do all the hard stuff, I just gotta hold steady.:: 

::On three!:: They suddenly speed up, and Starr slowly loosens her grip on the bars "Ready?" Starr calls out. 

"As ever!" Duo replies. 

"One." Star counts, letting go of the handlebars. At the same time Duo lets go of her waist, reaching around to place his hands where hers were. 

"Two" Duo calls out, moving just a little forward along the seat. Starr brings her legs under her body, balancing barely. Slowly, she starts to stand up. 

"What are you two crazy idiots doing?!" Heero and Wufei yell. 

"THREE!" They both yell. Starr stands upright and Duo scoots right up behind her, holding the bike steady. Taking a deep breath she screams "BUNNY HOP!" Bending down as far as she can, she suddenly springs up and back in a perfect aerial back flip. Catching Duo's shoulders at the peak, she hangs in a handstand for a while, before swinging down and landing snugly behind Duo. 

"By Allah!" Quatre breathes. "That was amazing, you two!" 

"I'm impressed." Trowa states. 

"You could've just stopped and traded places like normal people." Wufei grates out. 

"But you forget, " Heero comments. "They're Maxwells, they AREN'T normal people." 

"That hurts Hee-chan!" Duo cries. Starr just blows them raspberries. 

"Besides, I ain't a Maxwell." Starr reminds them. 

"But for all purposes you are." Heero replies. At that time, they start to pull into the schools parking lot. Finding parking spots close together, they all dismount. 

"C'mon sis, " Duo says, "I'll show ya to the office." Grabbing her arm, they head into the building. The others follow soon after. Duo leads her into the school, heading straight down the main hallway. Lots of students cried out to him, and he waved or hollered hello in response. Turning down one of the branching hallways, he stops in front of a pair of glass doors. 

"This is the office I take it?" Starr asks, raising an eyebrow. 

"Yeah, c'mon. I called earlier, Mrs. McGinnis is expecting you, or rather, us." Duo pushes through the doors and heads to the first door on the right. "Hello, Mrs. McGinnis?" He knocks on the door. "It's me, Duo, and I have my sister with me, your new student!" He winks at her. The door opens slowly, revealing a smiling blond woman of about 25 years. 

"Come on in." She widens the door and they both slip in. 

*Later* 

"Thanks Mrs. McGinnis!" They call, running out of the office. 

"So, where to now?" Starr breathes. 

"Well, since we have most of the same classes, I thought I'd just hit my locker and we could bust it to class!" 

"By the way, what IS our first class?" 

"Modern Art!" By this time they have reached a classroom door. Catching their breath, they straighten their windblown clothes and hair before entering the room. 

"So class, today's assignment will be, OH MY!" The teacher stops when she sees who's entered the room. There stands a madly grinning Duo, with an exact female copy standing behind him, smirking. 

"So sorry, to be late, ma'am, I was showing my sis around the school." Duo blurts in a rush. She blinks. 

"Well, welcome to Jusenkyo, Miss?" 

"Starrfyre Maxwell, younger twin of Duo Maxwell!" Starr pipes up."And cuter, too!" She impishly adds, grinning. "Please have a seat Mr. and Ms. Maxwell." She gestures to the rows of chairs. They choose a pair in the back. "Now, back to our assignment. Today class, we're going to focus on landscapes" The teacher continues. 

:: That wasn't so bad.:: Starr comments. 

:: Sure, if you don't mind the fact everyone's STARING at us like we're some kinda spearmint.:: 

:: Get over it, bro! Besides,:: she thinks slyly, :: I thought you LOVED being the center of attention!:: That effectively shuts him up for awhile. Grabbing easels and paint, the class starts on their landscapes. Starr concentrates hard, recreating from memory a scene from her dreams. Soon, a whole crowd of people is standing around her, staring in awe at her painting. 

"What kind of landscape is that?" 

"It's not landscape." Starr corrects, "It's dreamscape." 

"You must have some crazy dreams then." 

"Who said the scene was from my dreams?" Before he could answer, the bell rang, signaling the end of class. "So, what you're next class bro?" she asks. 

"Math. You?" 

"Chemistry." 

"Oh. Heero's in that class!" he starts to say more, but notices the time. "Oh shit! If I don't run I'm gonna be late to class, which isn't a good thing to do on the first day." He runs off. Starr shrugs. `I'd run too, if he had told me where my class was. Oh well, guess I'll just ask.' She asks directions to her next class, chemistry. Entering the class, she sits in the back right behind Heero. She soon realizes the class is cake, so she spends it studying Heero. ` Damn, this boy really needs ta relax! I mean jeeze; you could break a fucking cement wall on his back. He's so tense.' At that notion, she begins to formulate a plan to remedy that. Before it was fully established the class ended. Next comes another cake class, Philosophy. She spends the whole class period arguing with the teacher and half the class about the ethics of the Mobile Suit Wars. Luckily, none of the pilots were in this class, because Starr seems to know as much or even more about the suits and wars then they do. Then comes lunch. Stacking her tray as full as she can, she searches for her friends. Finally spotting them in the courtyard by a cherry tree, she heads out to sit with them. "How're y'all doin?" She asks.

"Fine." 

"K. I guess."

"" 

"Fine." 

"Hn." 

"How are you holding up so far?" Quatre asks. 

"I'm peachy-keen jellybean! Ain't nothing I've never done before, so RELAX!" She sends that last word in Heero's direction, who ignores it. She sighs and lays back into Duo's arms. ::Why haven't ya got Heero ta relax yet?:: 

:: It ain't from lack of tryin, TRUST ME!:: Suddenly a pair of feet appear in front of their eyes. They look up to see a handsome redheaded muscular guy. His open grin turns into a smirk when he sees starr. 

"Hey Duo, who's the-" He stops when he gets a look at Starr's face. Totally unnerved at the sight of two Duos, he stammers. " Oh man, I'm so sorry" He stops when they both start laughing. 

"Lou, this is my twin sister, Starr." She nods. "Starr, this is my friend Lou." He points at the now beet red boy. 

"So this is the Lou I've heard SO much about!" Starr exclaims. He blushes. 

"Only the good stuff, right Duo?" he asks. 

"Of course, man!" They spend the rest of lunch talking it up and introducing Starr around. The rest of her classes are easy, with one or more of her friends in each class. Quatre and Trowa in music, Wufei in Trig, All six have the same gym class. The most interesting part though, was her English class homework.

"Class, I want you all to write a poem to be presented in front of the class tomorrow." The teacher calls as the bell rings. Grabbing her books, Starr hurries after Heero, who yet again is in one of her classes. 

"So, what're you gonna write `bout?" she asks him. 

"Hm?" He asks, slightly startled. He hadn't realized that she was next to him. `Girl's as quiet as Duo, maybe even more so.' 

"The poetry assignment! Whatcha gonna write? I can help if ya wanna." 

" I'll be fine!" he states curtly, heading to where their bikes are parked. 

*At home* 

"Where's Starr?" Quatre asks later. 

"She's working on some class project that's due tomorrow. It's writing a poem or something like that." Duo replies. "Oh." He says. "Well, where's Heero?" 

"Prolly with Starr. They have that class together." Suddenly, a piercing cry echoes through the house. Starr comes charging down the stairs paper in hand.

"I finished it! WAHOOOO!" She's so excited that she performs a set of cartwheels, two backhand-springs and a full standing back flip. 

*Upstairs*

Heero is toiling with a poem. `One line left' he scribbles a little. `There! `Melancholy Soldier' is finished!" 

ok, is this getting awful? 

This is where it gets kinda strange. All will be made clear, though. ^_~ My FAV!!! ^________^ Sorry y'all. Channeling Ranma ½ here. The ending theme's stuck in my head! *randomly bangs her head on her desk* I love my Hee-chan. Really! 

Heero: Then why am I a bore? *Sniffles* 

Aww. You know I don't mean it! *Huggles* 

Another note. If I don't get at LEAST 3 reviews you're not gettin any more!

Starr: Aw, ya just wanna stall so ya ken actually START 5b.

Shut up you. .

Starr:Eep! O.O


	6. Chapter 3

Title: Life Callings 

Author: StarrLilly 

Email: kraze_dates701@y... 

Archives: none at the moment, want to archive it? Just ask. 

Part: 5a of ? 

Category: AU, OOC, A lotta bit of everything. Just read it! 

Pairings: You'll see 

Comments: You better, or I'll sic my Justice ranting WufeiTM on you. 

Warnings: This is a warning: HEAVY WEIRDNESS IS ON THE WAY! Don't blame me if ya have nightmares or get the poetry or lyrics stuck in your head. 

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Never have, never will. *sniffles* All poetry, lyrics, and Starr are mine. Use without permissionAND YOU WON"T LIKE WHAT HAPPENS. *glares at you* 

Other notes: `blah' -thoughts :: blah :: -telepathy 

Authors note : This one's kinda long, cause it's two days in one. They all the rest gonna be prolly shorter. So's I split `em up. 

Starr: Translation : Don't get your hopes up. This is probably gonna be the longest chapter. 

~~Dream moment~~1) 

"Wait up, Roe!" A tall redhead carols out merrily, racing after her friend. `Blasted skirt.' she complains to herself, tying up her skirt. Its mid summer, and the woolen skirt she has to wear is suffocating! 

"Hurry Lahna, we canna' miss the Beltane!" Roe calls back, his deep baritone echoing in the hills. He turns back and grabs her hand. They then both race off, red and silvery blond hair streaming behind them. Through the forest and green mountain grass they fly, silver and red blurs against the midnight blue of a setting sky. Reaching the mountain edge, they rest to breathe. 

"Think you Karn and the others will be mad that we're late?" She asks worriedly. 

"Nay, `tis but only a few minutes." He puts his arm comfortingly around her shoulder. She sighs softly, leaning into his embrace. 

"Aye," she says. "But we should start down `fore they send the hounds after us." Bounding from rock to rock like mountain goats, they travel swiftly to the glen of Frandi'sharr. Suddenly, the rock Lahna is on crumbles And two people suddenly jerk awake. 

* * * "Good morning everyone." Starr carols, bouncing into the kitchen. All the guys are already up and sitting at the table. Duo and Heero are eating their usual breakfast, pancakes, eggs, and Cap'n Crunch Peanut Butter2) cereal. Wufei was reading the paper while nursing a cup of coffee. Trowa and Quatre were talking quietly over their tea and coffee. They all wore what looked like a school uniform. Navy cords, White dress shirt under maroon blazers. 

"Are you always this damn cheerful?" Wufei asks/complains. 

"Naw! Usually only when I'm excited are mornings good. Normally, it's `give me coffee, and leave me alone'." She demonstrates this by pouring herself a cup. 

"And since 9 times outta 10 she's excited, prepare for some serious suffering!" Duo inserts, giving her a hug. The others grimace in horror at the thought. 

"Aww shuddap!" She thwaps him upside his head. "Sooo, what's it like at Jusenkyo3) High?" She looks at everyone curiously. 

"It's great, " Duo exclaims. "As far as schools go. You'll love it!" 

"It's acceptable." This from Heero, the efficient bore.4) "Here." He tosses her a package. 

"What's this?" 

"Your uniform." 

"UNIFORM?!" He just nods. She takes the package and heads to her room to change clothes. She then notices the name on the package. :: Starrfyre MAXWELL, Duo?:: 

:: Yeah, we figured it'd be easier ta say you're my twin sister, since we look alike an all.:: 

:: Oh. So does this mean we can't have fun?:: She giggles, imagining the look on Duo's face.

:: Very funny.:: 

:: At least the school uniforms are cool.:: She comments, hastily pulling on the maroon skirt and navy cheerleader style shirt. Brushing her hair as quickly as possible, she styles it in her customary two French braids. Then she gets an evil idea. Quickly unbraiding her hair, she rebraids it into one long French braid. Looking in her mirror, she grins at the result :One female Duo Maxwell. Grabbing a black duffle bag she managed to get from her house, she bounds down the stairs. "All right, I'm read, let's book it peeps!" She chirps, catching the spare helmet Duo tosses her. They all file out the door, heading towards the garage, Starr and Duo racing ahead. "I win!" Starr cries jubilantly. "That means I get to drive." She smirks. 

"Do you even know HOW to drive a motorcycle?" Duo asks. 

"I see someone forgot who TAUGHT him, and was in a cycles show." 

"Who, me?" Duo asks innocently, "No way." She just snorts. 

"We better go guys, " Quatre says. "It'd be bad luck to start the new school year with a detention for being late. Especially your first day ever, Firefly." Everyone nods and hops on their own cycle, Duo and Starr doubling up on his. They rev up their engines and peal out. 

" YEEHAW!" Starr and Duo yell as Starr executes an amazing wheelie before speeding ahead. ::Starr, You even know where we're goin?:: 

:: Nope, I thought I'd just switch with you at the first light or when I'm ready, whichever came first.:: 

"You do realize we have comm units in our helmets, right?" Duo's voice enters the shell of her helmet.

"Oh well." ::This is funner!:: Her giggles echo in his head. 

"Starr, turn left here, we're almost there." Quatre's voice sounded. 

"Okie Doke, Skoke!" She replies. ::Hey Duo, it's time for the ol' switcheroo. You up for it?:: 

::Of course. You do all the hard stuff, I just gotta hold steady.:: 

::On three!:: They suddenly speed up, and Starr slowly loosens her grip on the bars "Ready?" Starr calls out. 

"As ever!" Duo replies. 

"One." Star counts, letting go of the handlebars. At the same time Duo lets go of her waist, reaching around to place his hands where hers were. 

"Two" Duo calls out, moving just a little forward along the seat. Starr brings her legs under her body, balancing barely. Slowly, she starts to stand up. 

"What are you two crazy idiots doing?!" Heero and Wufei yell. 

"THREE!" They both yell. Starr stands upright and Duo scoots right up behind her, holding the bike steady. Taking a deep breath she screams "BUNNY HOP!" Bending down as far as she can, she suddenly springs up and back in a perfect aerial back flip. Catching Duo's shoulders at the peak, she hangs in a handstand for a while, before swinging down and landing snugly behind Duo. 

"By Allah!" Quatre breathes. "That was amazing, you two!" 

"I'm impressed." Trowa states. 

"You could've just stopped and traded places like normal people." Wufei grates out. 

"But you forget, " Heero comments. "They're Maxwells, they AREN'T normal people." 

"That hurts Hee-chan!" Duo cries. Starr just blows them raspberries. 

"Besides, I ain't a Maxwell." Starr reminds them. 

"But for all purposes you are." Heero replies. At that time, they start to pull into the schools parking lot. Finding parking spots close together, they all dismount. 

"C'mon sis, " Duo says, "I'll show ya to the office." Grabbing her arm, they head into the building. The others follow soon after. Duo leads her into the school, heading straight down the main hallway. Lots of students cried out to him, and he waved or hollered hello in response. Turning down one of the branching hallways, he stops in front of a pair of glass doors. 

"This is the office I take it?" Starr asks, raising an eyebrow. 

"Yeah, c'mon. I called earlier, Mrs. McGinnis is expecting you, or rather, us." Duo pushes through the doors and heads to the first door on the right. "Hello, Mrs. McGinnis?" He knocks on the door. "It's me, Duo, and I have my sister with me, your new student!" He winks at her. The door opens slowly, revealing a smiling blond woman of about 25 years. 

"Come on in." She widens the door and they both slip in. 

*Later* 

"Thanks Mrs. McGinnis!" They call, running out of the office. 

"So, where to now?" Starr breathes. 

"Well, since we have most of the same classes, I thought I'd just hit my locker and we could bust it to class!" 

"By the way, what IS our first class?" 

"Modern Art!" By this time they have reached a classroom door. Catching their breath, they straighten their windblown clothes and hair before entering the room. 

"So class, today's assignment will be, OH MY!" The teacher stops when she sees who's entered the room. There stands a madly grinning Duo, with an exact female copy standing behind him, smirking. 

"So sorry, to be late, ma'am, I was showing my sis around the school." Duo blurts in a rush. She blinks. 

"Well, welcome to Jusenkyo, Miss?" 

"Starrfyre Maxwell, younger twin of Duo Maxwell!" Starr pipes up."And cuter, too!" She impishly adds, grinning. "Please have a seat Mr. and Ms. Maxwell." She gestures to the rows of chairs. They choose a pair in the back. "Now, back to our assignment. Today class, we're going to focus on landscapes" The teacher continues. 

:: That wasn't so bad.:: Starr comments. 

:: Sure, if you don't mind the fact everyone's STARING at us like we're some kinda spearmint.:: 

:: Get over it, bro! Besides,:: she thinks slyly, :: I thought you LOVED being the center of attention!:: That effectively shuts him up for awhile. Grabbing easels and paint, the class starts on their landscapes. Starr concentrates hard, recreating from memory a scene from her dreams. Soon, a whole crowd of people is standing around her, staring in awe at her painting. 

"What kind of landscape is that?" 

"It's not landscape." Starr corrects, "It's dreamscape." 

"You must have some crazy dreams then." 

"Who said the scene was from my dreams?" Before he could answer, the bell rang, signaling the end of class. "So, what you're next class bro?" she asks. 

"Math. You?" 

"Chemistry." 

"Oh. Heero's in that class!" he starts to say more, but notices the time. "Oh shit! If I don't run I'm gonna be late to class, which isn't a good thing to do on the first day." He runs off. Starr shrugs. `I'd run too, if he had told me where my class was. Oh well, guess I'll just ask.' She asks directions to her next class, chemistry. Entering the class, she sits in the back right behind Heero. She soon realizes the class is cake, so she spends it studying Heero. ` Damn, this boy really needs ta relax! I mean jeeze; you could break a fucking cement wall on his back. He's so tense.' At that notion, she begins to formulate a plan to remedy that. Before it was fully established the class ended. Next comes another cake class, Philosophy. She spends the whole class period arguing with the teacher and half the class about the ethics of the Mobile Suit Wars. Luckily, none of the pilots were in this class, because Starr seems to know as much or even more about the suits and wars then they do. Then comes lunch. Stacking her tray as full as she can, she searches for her friends. Finally spotting them in the courtyard by a cherry tree, she heads out to sit with them. "How're y'all doin?" She asks.

"Fine." 

"K. I guess."

"" 

"Fine." 

"Hn." 

"How are you holding up so far?" Quatre asks. 

"I'm peachy-keen jellybean! Ain't nothing I've never done before, so RELAX!" She sends that last word in Heero's direction, who ignores it. She sighs and lays back into Duo's arms. ::Why haven't ya got Heero ta relax yet?:: 

:: It ain't from lack of tryin, TRUST ME!:: Suddenly a pair of feet appear in front of their eyes. They look up to see a handsome redheaded muscular guy. His open grin turns into a smirk when he sees starr. 

"Hey Duo, who's the-" He stops when he gets a look at Starr's face. Totally unnerved at the sight of two Duos, he stammers. " Oh man, I'm so sorry" He stops when they both start laughing. 

"Lou, this is my twin sister, Starr." She nods. "Starr, this is my friend Lou." He points at the now beet red boy. 

"So this is the Lou I've heard SO much about!" Starr exclaims. He blushes. 

"Only the good stuff, right Duo?" he asks. 

"Of course, man!" They spend the rest of lunch talking it up and introducing Starr around. The rest of her classes are easy, with one or more of her friends in each class. Quatre and Trowa in music, Wufei in Trig, All six have the same gym class. The most interesting part though, was her English class homework.

"Class, I want you all to write a poem to be presented in front of the class tomorrow." The teacher calls as the bell rings. Grabbing her books, Starr hurries after Heero, who yet again is in one of her classes. 

"So, what're you gonna write `bout?" she asks him. 

"Hm?" He asks, slightly startled. He hadn't realized that she was next to him. `Girl's as quiet as Duo, maybe even more so.' 

"The poetry assignment! Whatcha gonna write? I can help if ya wanna." 

" I'll be fine!" he states curtly, heading to where their bikes are parked. 

*At home* 

"Where's Starr?" Quatre asks later. 

"She's working on some class project that's due tomorrow. It's writing a poem or something like that." Duo replies. "Oh." He says. "Well, where's Heero?" 

"Prolly with Starr. They have that class together." Suddenly, a piercing cry echoes through the house. Starr comes charging down the stairs paper in hand.

"I finished it! WAHOOOO!" She's so excited that she performs a set of cartwheels, two backhand-springs and a full standing back flip. 

*Upstairs*

Heero is toiling with a poem. `One line left' he scribbles a little. `There! `Melancholy Soldier' is finished!" 

ok, is this getting awful? 

This is where it gets kinda strange. All will be made clear, though. ^_~ My FAV!!! ^________^ Sorry y'all. Channeling Ranma ½ here. The ending theme's stuck in my head! *randomly bangs her head on her desk* I love my Hee-chan. Really! 

Heero: Then why am I a bore? *Sniffles* 

Aww. You know I don't mean it! *Huggles* 

Another note. If I don't get at LEAST 3 reviews you're not gettin any more!

Starr: Aw, ya just wanna stall so ya ken actually START 5b.

Shut up you. .

Starr:Eep! O.O


	7. Author's Note

OHA! Been years hasn't it? Well, for anyone who really liked this fic have I got a treat for you! After YEARS of being on hiatus I am now REVISING and CONTINUING this fic! So be on the lookout for revised old chapters and exciting new ones!

StarrLilly


End file.
